


Sing Along

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, Gen, Melissa Lewis has a one-track mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Ares III crew faces the end of their mission, they have one last laugh together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Along

The _Hermes_ is maneuvering to rendezvous with the International space Station. In less than 24 hours, the crew will rejoin society (albeit a small cross-section of it for now). Watching the big, blue marble grow steadily bigger has them all a little giddy. 

Martinez is clowning with Watney. He holds up a spork like it's a microphone and says, "Mark, you're just back from living on Mars--what are you going to do?"

Mark feigns wide-eyed enthusiasm and blurts, "I'm going to Disney World!"

Beck catches Johanssen's eye, and without missing a beat, they start singing, "it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all--" taking turns completing the lyrics and showing no signs of stopping. 

Lewis looks at Vogel and rolls her eyes. Then Watney turns to her and asks, "Hey, Mom, are we there yet?" Martinez picks up the refrain, "Are we there yet?" Johanssen and Beck stop singing--thank God!--and all four of them are besieging her with "Are we there yet?!"

Vogel is chuckling. "Now, children," he says, mock-seriously, "settle down."

"That's right!" Lewis snaps, but there's a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "Don't make me turn this thing around!" 

They all laugh, aware that their great adventure is almost at an end. The mission that fused them into a perfect team has been completed; soon they'll be a collection of people who shared an incredible experience that can never be repeated. 

Beck and Johanssen drift out of Ops--Lewis wonders what's going to happen to that relationship when their feet are on the ground. 

Watney and Martinez are talking about their favorite Disney movies. Martinez likes "The Lion King" and the animated "Jungle Book". Watney is making his case for "Meet the Robinsons" and "Tomorrowland", although it isn't animated. Soon, they head for Rec, warbling, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me--!"

"What's your favorite Disney movie?" Vogel asks her. 

"There are so many good ones," she temporizes. 

"I like the one with the flying car," he says. "I used to watch it with our children."

"'Back to the Future'? I don't think that's Disney."

"No, no. The one with Benny Hill...". He hums for a moment, thinking. "Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang."

"Was that Disney?" Lewis is doubtful. She's enough of a fan that one of her ringtones is "When You Wish Upon a Star", but she hasn't seen that particular film in at least twenty years. 

Vogel shrugs. "It has that fellow from 'Mary Poppins' in it. And Ian Fleming wrote the book. "

"Dick VanDyke," she says automatically. And she knows Ian Fleming created James Bond. Robert teases her about her steel-trap memory for entertainment trivia, but he's the first to say, "Let's ask Melissa" if a question comes up in a gathering. 

She can hardly wait to see her husband again. She wants to go home and cuddle with him on the couch, order Chinese takeout and have a classic TV marathon. 

Lewis smiles. This calls for a mash-up. Lounging back in her chair, she's oblivious to Vogel's reaction as she begins crooning, "The Love Boat...in the most delightful way--!"

...


End file.
